


When Is A Door Not A Door? When It's Exploded.

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [83]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius have to run from Death Eaters. None of them were hurt, but the war is starting to wear them down.





	When Is A Door Not A Door? When It's Exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "James and sirius fight death eaters together along with remus and lily. They both being really strong and deafeting death eaters."

"Shit shit shit," Remus chanted as they ran, slamming the door behind them and putting his weight behind it to keep it shut. "Does someone have any great ideas?" 

James and Sirius shared a look. "Well it's not great, but it's an idea," James said. 

"We'll take it," Lily decided, which just went to show how bad she knew the situation was, because she was always cautious when agreeing to anything unknown with them. 

Sirius and James turned to work on it, standing on either side of Remus with the door as they worked, tracing runes into the wall and along the door frame with their wands. They finished at the same time-- James and Sirius, always in sync-- the turned and each grabbed one of their friends hands. "Time to go," Sirius said, the mild tone at odds with the way they were all sprinting, not to mention the frantic set of his eyes. 

Lily and Remus both hoped that they wouldn't get to see whatever it was that had been set up, but then they heard an explosion followed by short-lived screams. 

None of them looked back, continuing to run.

* * *

"So," Lily said once they were safely-- or as safe as they could be in these conditions-- inside Sirius and James's flat, "do I want to know what sort of spell that was?" 

"I dunno, do you?" Sirius asked. He had a glazed sort of look on his face, staring up at the ceiling like he wasn't seeing it. 

"It's not terribly legal," James said, making tea with such focus it was as if his life depended on it. 

"Then I don't want to know. Plausible deniability or whatever it's called, so that if they question us about it I can honestly say that I don't know what it is." 

"Probably for the best," Remus said mildly. 

They sat in silence as James finished the tea, distributing it to everyone. When he nudged the mug against Sirius's fingers, he was unresponsive. "Sirius," he said in a low voice, trying to catch his attention. It didn't work, so James grabbed his hand, curling the fingers around the handle in the hopes that he'd latch on automatically; he did, and James breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "So Remus, how's work going?" 

"It's... tiring." He didn't elaborate further, and James didn't prod. 

"What about you Lily? What's going on with you recently?" 

She shrugged uncomfortably. "They rejected my application to become an Auror." 

"Did they give you a reason?" James asked, frowning. 

"Not in so many words, but it was pretty obvious why." Because she was muggleborn. 

James sighed, staring into his cup desolately. 

Lily gulped down her tea quickly. "We should be getting home," she said, rubbing a hand across Remus's shoulders. 

He didn't move for a second, and then he nodded, drank some more of his tea, and got to his feet. "Thanks for the tea James. Sirius." 

None of them said goodbye or platitudes about seeing them soon, because there were only so many times they could say those things to friends that they never saw again before it became unbearable. James saw them to the door, and didn't close it again until they disapparated. He went directly to Sirius on the couch once he relocked the door. 

He hadn't moved an inch since James had left him. Gently, James took the tea from his hand and set it on the table, taking Sirius's now empty hand in both of his. "What are you thinking about?" 

"How stupid this all is. How pointless." 

"It's not pointless. We're saving lives by fighting the death eaters and-" 

"It used to be Grindewald and now it's Voldemort. Who's going to do it in another forty years? How many more people are going to die before the cycle breaks? If it ever does." 

James knew the feeling. Understood the feeling of futility attached to this struggle. It came in waves, and he never knew how to make it feel better. So he curled up against Sirius's side and stroked his thumb over the back of his hand. "Maybe it won't end. Maybe we'll keep fighting and killing each other and repeating that over and over. But I'm with you and that's... enough for me. I think about us being together, and it gets me through another day. I don't know if that'll work for you, but--" 

"It helps," Sirius assured him immediately, moving his arm to wrap around James's shoulders. "I'm not doubting me, or us, or... anything like that, it just. Gets hard to think about sometimes." 

James nodded. "I understand. I do it too." 

Sirius turned his face into James's hair, taking a deep breath. "I love you so much James. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"You'll never have to find out." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
